Pranksters
by Elektrikal Flirt
Summary: Okay, Akia is new at Domino high but quickly makes some good friends... they are the Yu-gi-oh cast! There's only one problem, and that is... Bakura! I suck at summaries so please read this story. it's better than it sounds, trust me.


Electrical Flirt: Well, well, well... ... ...what do we have here.  
  
Joey: Ummm, a hamburger... ... ...?  
  
Elf: No you dumb-ass. A story idea. Duh.  
  
Yugi: Well, ya know... ... ...I hope ya don't make me sweet and innocent like in your last fic.  
  
Elf: I won't if you be nice. Okay. ^.^  
  
Yugi: That'll be easy.  
  
Yami, Bakura and Marik: Just type shorttie.  
  
Elf: Hey that's not nice! Just for that I'm gonna make you prissy guys.  
  
Joey: Ummm, guys.  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Joey: Please don't piss her off. You know what'll happen.  
  
Elf: I can't believe you guys. Grrrrrrr.  
  
Marik: Stop growling and type!  
  
Elf: FINE!  
  
Joey: Geez. Elf does not own YGO, now lets get on with the story.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Characters might be OOC. If you have a problem with that... ... ...DEAL WITH IT!  
  
Chapter one  
A new member in the class  
  
***~***~***  
  
Mr. Wingard walked in the room with a smile plastered on his face (which is really unusual.) "Today we are going to welcome a new student to our grade class. Her name is Akia." He said. The door swung open and a girl stood in its place. She had silky black hair that came down to her waist and brown eyes that had a yellow tinge to them.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Akia said as she turned to the class. Her eyes flickered from one person to the next. Once she had looked at every face in the class she looked at the teacher as if to say where do I sit. Mr. Wingard smiled at her. "Behind Joey Wheeler." He said to her and pointed to the so-called person. Akia walked past Joey and sat down behind him.  
  
"Could I have a volunteer to show Akia around please." Mr. Wingard asked. Akia spoke before anyone could volunteer. "Ummm, I don't need anyone to show me around Mr. ... ... ..." "Wingard, its Mr. Wingard." He said quickly. "Mr. Wingard. I don't need anyone to show me around, I'll figure it out." Akia said to him. He simply nodded and started writing something on the black board. "That's fine Akia... ... ...Now class, please finish these maths sums in your book before 10 past, okay. I'll get you a textbook Akia." He announced. Akia nodded and rested her head on her hands.  
  
*  
  
Akia wandered around the school grounds. She had showed herself around so she wouldn't get lost. Although she knew where she was she couldn't help looking lost. She looked around and decided that she should head back to her locker room because the bell was about to go.  
  
"Damn it! I can't believe it!" Akia said. She had tripped over (being the klutz she is) and knocked someone else over aswell. "Sorry... ... ...I'm really sorry!" She exclaimed. She looked up at the one she had knocked over. He had long white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing light blue baggy jeans that had faded and white tank top.  
  
Akia got up from the ground and gave a nervous laugh. "I gotta go." Was all she said before she ran in the direction of the lockers.  
  
"Who was that?" The guy asked his two friends that were laughing at his fall. He didn't really have a name for falling over and in fact, this was the first time they had ever seen him fall over.  
  
"Will you two snap into reality here and tell me who she was!" He yelled in both anger and embarrassment. The one with tri-coloured hair spoke this time. "I don't know. Yugi said they had a new girl in their grade. Maybe that's her." He said. "But I can't believe you actually fell over... ... ...I mean come on, you never fall... ... ...oh I'm gonna have so much fun haunting you about this." He continued.  
  
The three of them started talking about other things since they could see he was getting angry. They walked away talking loudly and vanished around the corner.  
  
*  
  
Akia leaned against the wall. "Soooooo embarrassing... ... ...I can't believe that it happened. That's the 5th time today." She said to herself. She pushed herself away from the wall and started walking again.  
  
*  
  
"Hey you know the new girl?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I heard she banged into Bakura and made him fall over."  
  
"Really? Oh my god. That's a first."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I bet he was really embarrassed after that."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
Akia listened to the three girls behind her talk. A light shade of red appeared on her face as she heard the talk. She buried her face in her hands when she noticed people staring at her.  
  
"Oh my god. It was just one lousy fall... ... ..well, two to be precise. But what's the big deal?" She asked herself. 'I hope they stop talking soon... ... ...please.' She begged in her head. She looked up when the door opened.  
  
"Well class, I hope you had a nice break. Now, lets get started. Where is Akia?" The French teacher asked politely. Akia raised her hand. "Okay. Could you come see me once the class starts some work." She said rather then asked. Akia nodded and listened to what the class had to do.  
  
Akia stood and walked over to the teacher. "Have you done French before?" The teacher asked her. "Yes." Akia replied. "Good. I'd like to test you to see how far into it you are, okay." She said. Akia nodded.  
  
*  
  
Akia sat down at her seat. She had just finished the test and had to wait while it was corrected and marked. She sat for exactly 5 minutes before she was told to go to the teacher.  
  
"I'll put it this way... ... ...You know your french well. You only got one thing wrong." The teacher said to her. "Please, take a seat and wait for the bell to go." She said. "Okay." Akia said as she went back to her seat. She waited, and waited... ... ...and waited... ... ...and waited for what seemed to be an eternity (it had only been 4 minutes though.) Then at last the bell rang.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Elf: Well, what did ya think? I know it was short but who really cares. Soooooo?  
  
Joey: I was hardly in it. Why?  
  
Elf: Because you... ... ...YOU JUST WERE SO CHILL OUT!  
  
Joey: Yikes. Ummm, okay.  
  
Elf: ^. ~  
  
Bakura: Why do you haunt me with that fall?  
  
Elf: Because I like to so :p.  
  
Bakura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Elf: growl all ya want. I don't care.  
  
Bakura: Oh you will soon.  
  
Elf: Yikes. Ummm... ... ... Gotta go. Ja ne  
  
Electrical Flirt 


End file.
